


Just Tell Me What You Want (Lashton)

by i_steal_kellins_pants



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Daddy Kink, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Prostitution, Rimming, Smut, bottom!Luke, lashton smut, this is kind of kinky?, top!ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_steal_kellins_pants/pseuds/i_steal_kellins_pants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is a horny 18 year old boy who gets dared by his best friend, Calum, to 'buy' a sex life. Ashton is down for anything. His bonus is getting to have sex with hot guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Tell Me What You Want (Lashton)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best writer? Oh well? Lashton smut is lashton smut

Top!Ashton 

Luke looked at up Calum, nearly choking on the beer he was sipping on. "You want me to do what?" 

A look of pure horror was shown in his eyes. As for Calum, his just held amusement. 

"You heard me. I dare you to order a prostitute. You're always whining about never getting any, anyways. Think of this as pay back for the time you dared me to have sex Michael." Calum smirked at Luke, complete seriousness in the tone of his voice. 

Luke groaned, pressing his face into Calum bed that they were currently laying on. "You're dating Michael! If it wasn't for my dare you'd still be sitting here taking about how much you want his d.ick!” 

Calum waved his hand, dismissing what Luke said no matter how true it was. "Fine then. I guess you're too chicken. Guess that means I win and you owe me your ticket to Green Day so I can take Michael." 

Luke narrowed his eyes at Calum. For some reason he agreed to do whatever dare Calum gave him in order to get Calums other ticket. 

"I could get something! I could die, Calum! This isn't fair." Luke turned over onto his back crossing his arms over his chest and glancing up at the kiwi boy. 

"Don't be so melodramatic. My friend gave me a number to a guy he knows who can find just the right guy that fits your type and everything. I'll make sure he's clean for ya, mate." Luke just continued pouting, causing Calum to role his eyes at the younger boy. 

"So, Lukey boy, if I'm not mistaken you like tall guys who are still shorter than you and curly hair, am I correct?" Luke grumbled in response, not wanting Calum to know he secretly was excited but also terrified. The fact that Calum said he'd handle everything made Luke relax slightly. 

"Fine. But you're calling. And you better make sure he's clean.. And male." Calum chuckled and nodded, standing from the bed and motioning Luke to follow. 

"Your wish is my command. Now off you go. I have phone calls to make. Expect someone this weekend." Calum winked at him as he lightly pushed Luke out of the door, saying goodbye before closing the door and attending to the task at hand. He was determined to find the perfect guy for Luke. 

• • • • • • 

It was Saturday and Luke was currently pacing in his living room. Calum had called him earlier that morning telling him to expect a surprise to arrive around six that night. It was currently 5:55 and the anticipation and nerves were killing him. 

He spent the whole day cleaning his apartment, thankful that Michael had moved out and moved in with Calum. That'd be embarrassing if he walked in on what's going to happen tonight. 

He fixed his hair up in its usual quiff, trying to make himself look as attractive as possible. He checked the clock growing impatient. 

He jumped as a knock was heard. He hesitated before making his way towards the wooden door separating him from the man he would be naked with later tonight. He debated on weather or not to back out now. He could easily just ignore it and tell Calum that the guy didn't show up. But something inside him was telling him he wanted this. 

He took a deep breath, preparing himself for whatever was to come. He slowly opened the door, keeping his head down low, to scared to look up and see the man in from of him. 

"Hi there." A deep Australian voice spoke slowly making Luke's head shoot up. Any thoughts seem to disappear from his head, to lost in the hazel eyes in from of him to process anything. 

"Instead of undressing me with your eyes why don't you let me undress you." Luke blushed a dark red, unsure of what to say. He awkwardly led the man into his apartment. The man looked around curiously giving Luke time to take in the mans appearance. 

He wore tight black skinnys jeans that bring out how hot his thighs and ass are, a plain black T-shirt that showed off his toned arms with a red flannel tied around his waste. The man turned around and Luke examined his face. He had curly blondish hair that was long and pushed back, parting more on one side. He had big hazel eyes and plump pink lips. 

He walked towards Luke, motioning to the couch as Luke nodded before sitting down. 

"I'm Ashton and you must be Luke." His voice held a flirtatious tone. I nodded and sat next to him. 

He placed his hand on my knee and gazed at me. "So Luke, tell me what you'd like. Are you a top or bottom? Have you done this before? What are some of your kinks?" 

Luke subconsciously licked his lips, thinking the mans, or 'Ashtons', questions through. He has had sex once or twice before with his ex boyfriend but he never really thought about if he had any kinks. 

He shrugged in respone, shaking his head slowly, "I don't think I have any kinks. Not any I can think of anyways. No, I'm not a virgin. And I'm a bottom." He blushed furiously, not used to speaking this way with someone he didn't know. 

"Oh, Lukey, everyone has a kink. Just tell me what you want. Tell me what really turns you on." He's voice was deep, words leaving his perfect lips slow and sexy. 

Luke gulped, biting his lip softly not wanting to admit his fantasy's, but then realized that this is Ashton's job. He'll do whatever Luke says. So, why not take advantage of it? 

Luke felt a surge of confidence go through his body. He bit his lip before speaking, "Well, I've always wanted to know what it'd be like to have a guy take complete control over me. I want him to tease me and make me beg. I'd like him to pull my hair and leave marks all over my body. I guess its not really that kinky but its what I want."

Ashton leaned forward, lightly brushing his lips against Luke's ear, whispering, "You're wish is my command." 

He ran his hand farther up Luke's thigh while moving his lips to lightly kiss up Luke's jaw, making his way to his lips. He pulled away, lips merely centimeters from the younger boys. He bit his lip seductively, waiting for look to make the move to kiss him first. He looked into the bright blue eyes in front of them, taking note of the lust that had just begun to fill them. 

Luke closed the small distance between him and Ashton, unable to stand waiting any longer. He was desperate to see what this boy could do to him. Ashton's hand immediately went to the back of Luke's neck holding him in place. He ran his tongue over the other boys cool lip ring, loving how hot it felt pressed against his lips. He softly tugged on it with his teeth, causing the other boy to moan lightly. He quickly slipped his tongue in to slide along the blondes. 

Ashton pulled away grabbing Luke's hand, bitting his lip and looking over the taller boys hot body, betting it'd look even better naked. He dragged the boy in the direction he assumed the bedroom was. He pushed Luke inside, closing the door after him then lightly pushed him on his back on the bed. He pulled the flannel from around his waste and tossed it at the end of the bed, the did the same with his shirt. He watched as Luke's eyes scanned over his body, obviously checking him out. 

Luke leaned up, pulling Ashtons lips to his own. Ashton straddled his waste, softly grinding his as.s against Luke's obvious bulge. A soft moan was heard. He slipped his hands under the hem of Luke's shirt, swiftly removing it from his slim body. He pushed him back and began kissing down the blonde boys soft neck. 

His search for the boys sweet soft ended when hearing Luke's soft gasp as Ashton softly nipped above Luke's collar bone. He left mark after mark, soothing them after with his warm tongue. He let his lips leave a wet trail down Luke's body as he made his way down to the edge of Luke's jeans, swiftly undoing the button and zip. He nibbled softly on his hip bones before pulling the tight black jeans from the tall boys long slender legs. The tightness is his jeans increased as he looked over the nearly naked boy. Eyes resting on his thighs and the bulge in his boxers. He was quick to pull his own off, leaving him in only his tight black boxer briefs. 

After instructing Luke to lay properly on the bed, he played between his legs and began kissing the soft trail of hair from his belly button until he reached the edge of his boxers. He took them hem between his teeth, slowly removing them. He kisses Luke's thighs, glancing up at the boy who had his head rested against the soft pillows, watching Ashton barely able to stand the anticipation. 

Ashton was quick to move up to Luke shaft that was laying against his stomach. He placed one large hand at the base and used his tongue to lick a stripe over Luke's slit, earning a low grown. 

"Fu.ck, Ashton just do something... Hurry up." Luke growled, getting tired of being teased.

Ashton wasted no time, swallowing Luke's entire length. He felt Luke hit the back of his throat but didn't miss a beat. He wanted to see the taller boy coming undone below him. He worked his mouth quickly, swirling his tongue over the tip every time he went back up and pressing it to the prominent vain every time when back down. He felt Luke's fingers tangle in his hair, softly tugging it. 

"Oh god, Ashton. Oh.. I'm... I.. Oh god." He pulled Ashtons hair harder. Ashton took this as a sign to pull back. He wasn't ready to be done with this boy yet. 

Luke whined, giving Ashton a displeased look. "Dafuq did you stop for?" 

Ashton simple shushed him and told him to turn over. He got off the bed, grabbing the condom and lube from his jeans then returned back to his place behind Luke. He motioned him up onto his hands and knees, telling him to stay facing forward or he'll stop. Luke nodded, doing as told.

Luke felt Ashton use his large hands to spread his cheeks. He didn't expect to feel Ashton's tongue run over his tight hole. A loud moan escapted Luke's lips and Ashton smiled in triumph. He loved the sounds he could make this bog make. He continued his assault on the younger boys hole, slapping Luke's hand away from his throbbing di.ck every time he went to get himself off. 

He pulled back, spanking Luke's left cheek before taking a ferm grasp on his hard di.ck.

"This.." He squeezed lightly causing Luke to moan, "is mine. You do not touch of of else I will punish you. Do you understand?" 

Luke looked back at Ashton, growing impossibly harder at how dominant he was. Before he could say anything Ashton spanked his right cheek. "What did I say, Lucas?" 

Luke looked back forward suppressing a moan. "Yes daddy, I understand." A smirk appeared on Ashton's face at the name. 

Ashton leaned over Luke's body, fingers tangling in Luke's soft blonde hair, tugging his head back slightly to whisper in his ear. "Looks like we found a kink. So fuc.king hot baby." Luke's cheeks heated up, not meaning to call him daddy aloud. 

Aston pulled back, the only sound in the room being the sound of a lube bottle being popped open. Luke felt one of Ashton's slick fingers being slid inside his tight pink hole. He bit his lip holding in a gasp. It wasn't unbearable just slightly uncomfortable. Ashton began moving his fingers before adding another and scissoring them until the boy beneath him began moaning. He added a third, massaging Luke's prostate with every thrust back in until he felt that the boy was stretched enough. He removed his fingers, hearing a whimper from the blonde boy. 

He rolled the condom on the added lube before pressing tip against Luke's hole. He pulled Luke's hair again, "Beg for my dic.k you slut." 

Luke moaned out pressing back on Ashton. Ashton grabbed his hips holding him still. "Please daddy. Please fúck me. I need you. I need your huge còck inside me making me scream." 

Ashton groaned wasting no time pushing into Luke slowly. His thrusts stated slow letting the boy adjust to his size. When he felt him push back on him, he sped up. He moved his hips pushing in and out of Luke. He changed his angle hitting straight onto the place inside Luke that had his mind spinning. 

"Oh Daddy right there! Oh daddy please. Do it again. Oh god please daddy!" Luke exclaimed loudly, not caring if his neighbors could hear his despret cries. 

Ashton did as told. Repeatedly slamming into Luke's spot. "Fùck baby, you look so good spread around my huge cóck. Do you like me fùcking you like the dirty slut you are? I know you do. You're so good for daddy." 

Luke could only moan in response. Ashton slapped his asś again, tangling his fingers in his hair and pulling him flush against his chest. "You answer me when I'm talking to you you little slut." 

Ashton didn't show down his movements as Luke tried to reply. "Ye.. ess da..addy. So goo...od. Please. Please tou..uch me." 

Ashton slammed into Luke harder, ignoring his pleases to be touched. He pushed in hard until he could feel himself getting close. He wrapped his hand around Luke's shaft pumping in time with his thrusts. Both boys could feel the burning sensation inside there body's. With a few more tugs to Luke's shaft, he was cumming hard all over his chest while screaming out profanitys witty a few 'Ashton's and 'daddy's thrown in. 

The tightening of Luke's hole as he came made Ashton moan loud, his peek so close. He slammed inside the blonde boy a few more times before releasing inside if the condom. He pulled out, removing and disposing of the condom before falling next to Luke on the bed. 

He chuckled softly as Lukes satisfied grin. Luke turned toward Ashton before asking, "So.. Um. How much do I owe you for... That." He spoke awkwardly. 

Ashton chuckled again. "I'm not actually a prostatute, Luke. Calum asked me to come over and mess with you. He didn't think you'd actually do it." Ashton was full on laughing now at Luke's shocked face and red cheeks. 

Ashton took the younger boys cheek in his hand gently before placing a soft kiss on his swollen lips. "I want to take you out sometime. That's of your pay with that." 

Luke nodded and Ashton kissed him again. Maybe he can actually start to like this guy.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmk what you thought?(:


End file.
